


Can't Get Enough

by muscatmusic18



Series: Follow What is Out of Reach [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Edging, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, just a lot of teasing, there's really no plot here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: At a work event, Lilith and Zelda just can't keep their hands off of one another.Another prompt from Out of Reach! This one can be read separately if you so choose, it's just smut
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: Follow What is Out of Reach [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716583
Comments: 28
Kudos: 110





	Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt came from soulofsoltire, who asked for a work event where they can't keep their hands to themselves. I took that as an excuse for nothing but smut. If that's not what you intended, I sincerely apologize, but I think it's still fun ;) enjoy!
> 
> Also, huge shoutout to my incredibly talented beta, TomorrowNeverCame (its-a-goode-day on tumblr), who helped to organize the chaos that was this fic.
> 
> Title comes from Bedroom Hymns by Florence + The Machine, because when you're stuck on a title just turn to song lyrics

“I’ll be ready in a couple of minutes, Lilith.”

Soft footfalls crossed her apartment as Zelda brushed her hair out one last time, meeting Lilith’s gaze in the mirror just as she leaned against the door frame behind her.

“You look positively exquisite, darling.”

Zelda couldn’t help but to smirk at the compliment, knowing just how she looked wrapped in a Persian blue dress that hugged her in every right way. “You’re not too bad yourself,” she replied, casting an appreciative glance at the emerald green dress that did little to hide Lilith’s figure.

She picked up a necklace and undid the clasp, about to put it on when Lilith sidled up behind her, gently brushing her hair over her shoulder. “Allow me.”

Nodding, Zelda handed over the chain, watching in the mirror as Lilith deftly clasped it around her neck, fingers lingering against her skin. She then fixed her hair, toying with a red curl for a moment before pressing a soft kiss to her neck, right where a barely concealed bruise lay.

“I don’t know how I’ll be able to keep my hands to myself this evening. You’re much more entertaining than a work function.”

Zelda shivered as Lilith’s breath ghosted over her skin, and she reached back to grasp the brunette’s hip. “You’ll have to learn some patience quickly, then.”

Lilith hummed against her neck, arms snaking around her waist. “I think you know just how likely that is, love.”

Zelda snorted, knowing just how impatient Lilith was when it came to her. She turned in the embrace, wrapping her arms around Lilith’s neck. “It’s just a couple of hours – we’ll go, see some people in real life, enjoy the bar, and then we can come back,” she dropped her voice to a purr, “and you can see exactly what I’m wearing under this dress.”

“You’re not making a convincing case for going.”

She laughed and lightly pushed Lilith away. “Let’s not be late, darling.”

~~~~~~~~~

For an office ‘end of quarantine’ party, it wasn’t all that bad. The company had brought in a bar and caterers, rented a ballroom complete with an elegant chandelier overhead, and furbished the room with enough tall tables to make it easy for people to gather. Zelda thought it was a bit over the top, but she was grateful for the low lighting, especially when Lilith’s hand ran down her ass as they walked in the door.

Together they made their way around the room, greeting some and actively avoiding others. When they had finally made it to the bar and were waiting for their drinks, Zelda heard a distinctive accent behind her, turning to see a woman in an orange romper walking in her direction. _“Bonsoir, ma chérie.”_

“Marie,” Zelda smiled, accepting the kisses Marie placed on her cheeks. _“Comment ça va?”_

_“Ça va trés bien, toi?”_

_“Ça va.”_ Zelda could feel Lilith’s gaze on her back, so she turned and placed a hand on her arm. “Lilith, this is Marie; she’s the only other person in my department who isn’t completely inept. Marie, this is Lilith. She and I are working very closely together on a project.”

Marie shook Lilith’s hand and dipped her head in greeting. “It’s lovely to meet you.” Her eyes flicked between the two of them before a knowing smirk spread across her lips. “Very closely indeed, hm?”

A bolt of worry ran through Zelda; were they really that obvious? She looked back at Lilith, who wore a look of equal concern, before glancing back at Marie, preparing to babble out some excuse, but Marie just laughed.

“Don’t worry, _ma chérie_ ,” she said, waving a hand in dismissal. “I will leave you two to your fun, I just wanted to stop by and say hello.”

Before either one of them could say anything, Marie sauntered off, leaving them both stunned.

“If she knows, does that mean everyone does?” Lilith asked, and Zelda spared Marie one last glance before looking back to Lilith.

“Marie is very perceptive; she tends to know everything before anyone else does. I doubt her knowing means anything about the rest of the office.”

Lilith nodded before smirking and laying a hand on her lower back – though hidden by the bar, the touch burned so hot through her body that Zelda thought everyone must be able to see her flush. “Good, because I’m not done with the secret office romance yet.”

Zelda leaned into Lilith’s touch as subtly as possible. “And what exactly does a secret office romance entail?”

“Oh, you know,” Lilith’s hand slowly slid up her back, fingers playing along the zipper of the dress, “inside jokes, secret touches,” she stepped closer, her voice low and smooth, “sneaking off together when no one is watching.”

Zelda grinned at her, glancing around the room. “No one’s watching now, and as it just so happens, I could use a cigarette.” She leaned in, whispering conspiratorially, “Care to join—"

“Six feet apart, you two.”

They jumped apart, turning to look at their boss, Richard, approaching them, already laughing at his joke. “I kid! The quarantine is over; you can stand however close you want.” He paused to take a sip of his drink before continuing. “How’s the project coming along?”

“Good, sir,” Zelda responded, nodding to Lilith. “We work together well, and we’re making significant progress. I can send you a more detailed report—”

“No, no, no, don’t worry about work right now, Zelda. Just enjoy the party, both of you.” He looked between them for a moment before smiling broadly. “I’m glad you two got to meet. I had a feeling you’d get along well.”

He walked away at that, leaving them just as stunned as Marie had.

“Do you think he meant anything by _that_?” Lilith asked.

“I—” Zelda paused, thinking, before shaking her head. “No, he couldn’t have. Even if he had any reason to believe we’re together, I know for a fact he’s completely obtuse when it comes to romantic subjects. His wife said it took them years to get together.” Zelda smirked, sliding her hand underneath Lilith’s mane of hair to ghost her fingers just behind her ear, delighting in the way Lilith shivered underneath her touch. “So I think your secret office romance is safe.”

Lilith glanced at her, smiling. “I’d kiss you now if I could.”

“Well,” Zelda grabbed her drink from the bar, murmuring under her breath, “meet me by the bathrooms in about fifteen minutes, and perhaps we’ll find a place where you can.”

The next hour or so continued like that, little glances and secret touches, sneaking off to share one or two or ten kisses; more flirty than provocative, a bit of fun meant for just the two of them. As the night wore on, however, the heat between them began to rise; looks became less sweet and more longing, touches went from gentle brushes to lingering caresses, and stolen kisses went from affectionate to desperate.

Their game reached its tipping point near midnight: they were standing with a large group, the alcohol flowing freely enough that no one really noticed when Lilith announced, “I think I’m going to go refresh my drink.”

Lucky for them that no one was paying attention, for as she turned, she leaned close to Zelda, murmuring in her ear. “Be a good girl and come with me?”

Zelda fought to hide the shudder that ran through her at Lilith’s commanding undertone, tightening her jaw as she met the woman’s darkened gaze, and she quickly mumbled to the group, “I’ll join you, Lilith.”

They abandoned their drinks on a nearby table, making their way out of the ballroom and towards a darkened hallway they knew to be empty from experience. Zelda tugged Lilith into it, pulling the woman close as they stumbled down to the end.

Lilith shoved Zelda up against the wall, her shoulders landing with a soft thump as Lilith bunched her skirt around her hips, trailing her fingers up soft thighs and relishing in the way Zelda had to bite her lip to keep quiet. She’d discovered Zelda’s exhibitionist streak when she’d pushed her against a window of the skyrise apartment and fucked her until she was certain the neighbors had heard her moans, all the while cooing in her ear how everyone down below could see just how good she was being.

“You love this, don’t you, darling?” Lilith crooned, fingers sliding under ruined panties to tease slick flesh. “Skirt rucked up, my hand between your legs as I fuck you where anyone could find us?”

Zelda keened, legs trembling, and Lilith pressed closer to her. “Careful, love. Someone really will find us if you can’t keep quiet.”

The redhead nodded, biting her lip again in an attempt to quell the noises bubbling up from her chest. Lilith smirked in approval, and as a reward, plunged two fingers into her depths.

Zelda hissed in a breath, hands scrabbling against the wall as Lilith twisted her fingers, hitting the spot that made her see stars over and over again.

“I wish I could kiss you deeply – wreck that perfect lipstick of yours,” Lilith murmured, sliding her thumb over Zelda’s clit. “I love the way you taste, the warmth of your lips, the way you moan into my mouth when you get desperate.”

Zelda’s body thrummed under Lilith, pleasure arcing through her nerves at every word, every stroke, every twist. The remembrance of where they were only served to push her higher –anyone could stumble upon them, could see her being utterly _ravished_ by Lilith, could see Lilith push her up and up and over—

All at once Lilith’s fingers stilled and pulled out of her, a sob ripping through her as she was left near delirious and teetering on the edge, her cunt pulsing and clenching around nothing.

“Lilith,” she whined, opening her eyes to fix her with a pleading look, though it only made Lilith chuckle.

“We can’t be gone from the party for too long, darling. Besides,” she leaned in close, their lips brushing, “just think of how good it’ll be when you finally come.”

“Wouldn’t you like to see me come here instead? Fall apart under your fingers with the party just feet away?” Zelda coaxed, desperate for Lilith to finish what she’d started, but the brunette just chuckled and leaned away.

“Tempting, dearest.” She brought her hand to her mouth, sampling the arousal gathered there with a small lick. “But I think I’d rather you wait.”

Lilith popped soaked fingers into her mouth, moaning at the taste of Zelda, sharp and intoxicating. Once cleaned, she slid them past her lips and gave Zelda a smirk. “Better than the hors d’oeuvres.”

She stamped a quick kiss onto Zelda’s cheek before turning and sauntering away. At the corner of the hallway, she paused, giving the redhead a heated look over her shoulder. “Come find me when you’ve caught your breath, dear.”

Zelda practically growled as the brunette disappeared, core still throbbing even as the tension coiling low in her abdomen began to dissipate. Two could play this game, she decided, and as her legs stopped shaking, she lifted her hips and slid her underwear down, carefully folding them to hide in the palm of her hand. They were soaked through; not an impressive feat considering they were barely a scrap of lace, but they’d still get her message across.

Zelda fixed her skirt and smoothed her hair before walking back towards the party, trying to look as though she hadn’t been fucked to the brink of orgasm mere minutes ago. She instantly spotted Lilith standing amongst a group of coworkers and leisurely made her way over, coming to stand by her lover just as the group was starting to break up. As the last person walked away, Zelda ran a finger down the length of Lilith’s arm before nudging her hand and pressing their palms together.

Lilith gave her a quizzical look, though realization quickly washed over her features as she glanced down at what she now held. She froze for a heartbeat, staring, before closing her hand around the black lace, calmly opening her clutch and tucking them inside. She met Zelda’s gaze then, eyes burning so bright and unwavering that Zelda trembled.

“Let’s go home,” Lilith murmured, and as much as Zelda ached for her, she wasn’t done with her revenge yet.

“I still have to say goodbye to people, darling.”

Zelda slowly made her way around the room, saying goodbye even to people she’d normally avoid. She could feel Lilith’s gaze burn on her body, tracking her every move, and smiled a bit wider. The thrill of knowing how badly Lilith wanted her made every second of meaningless small talk worth it.

Feeling as though she’d tortured Lilith enough, Zelda caught her eye and tilted her head towards the door, watching as the brunette smirked before slipping out. She soon followed, and Lilith was pressed against her side the moment she stepped out the door, radiating heat in a delicious contrast to the chilled night air.

They walked towards Zelda’s car in silence, electricity crackling between them wherever they touched, so intense that Zelda wondered if they’d make it across the parking lot without jumping one another. Her breath came quick – so close; soon they’d be alone – and she pulled her keys from her purse only for Lilith to grab them out of her hands. “I’ll drive, dear.”

Zelda quirked an eyebrow, following close behind her. “You will?”

Lilith hummed in affirmation, unlocking the car before turning to face Zelda. Her gaze flickered to the low neckline of Zelda’s dress before their eyes locked. Slowly, she reached out a hand and traced a finger across Zelda’s collarbone and down her sternum, leaving fire in her wake.

“We wouldn’t want a distracted driver, now, would we?”

Images of everything Lilith could do to distract her flashed in Zelda’s mind, and she swallowed hard, quickly stepping around to the passenger’s side.

Nothing happened the first few minutes of the drive, Lilith’s attention completely focused on the road, and Zelda began to wonder if the brunette had merely meant to work her up, to build anticipation before leaving her hanging yet again.

She was so absorbed in trying to figure out Lilith’s play that the warm hand on her knee came as a surprise, startling her a bit. Recovering, Zelda shifted in her seat to spread her legs a bit wider – silent encouragement for Lilith to continue, though the woman pretended not to notice, only acknowledging Zelda’s movements with a faint smirk.

Lilith began to trace her fingers along Zelda’s inner knee, nonsensical patterns that quickly drove her wild. Her touch was feather light, too much and not enough, bolts of anticipation running straight to her core, and she was _desperate_ for something, anything—

“Squirming already, Zelda?”

Lilith’s purr broke through the fog of her lust, and Zelda could perfectly imagine her lover’s smug expression without even opening her eyes to see it. She chose to remain silent, knowing her voice would quiver if she spoke, instead shifting in her seat until her skirt began to ride up. Lilith chuckled, snagging the hem with two fingers and ever so slowly pulling it up until her fingers could dance along Zelda’s inner thighs.

Zelda whimpered and trembled, feeling arousal pool between her thighs and knowing she must be close to soaking through her dress. The car slowed as they pulled up to a stoplight, and Lilith reached up and traced the side of her cunt, Zelda’s hips jerking with the sudden contact, so close to where she wanted it, _needed_ it.

“It would be so easy for me to slip a finger inside you – especially without your panties on,” Lilith mused, now tracing the other side. “Feel you clench around me, hear you sob in relief.”

Zelda sobbed, but not in relief, and for a moment she thought Lilith just might do it, a finger hovering over her entrance, but then the light turned green and Lilith’s hand returned to her thigh and resumed its clever patterns. “Then again, we’re almost home. Better wait, darling.”

Every minute was more torturous than the last; Lilith’s hand never left her thigh, simply tracing invisible lines that refused to go where Zelda needed them. She didn’t even realize when they arrived home, not until Lilith’s touch left her skin, both blessed relief and agony. Zelda managed to stumble out of the car on shaky legs, wondering how she was going to make it to the elevator, but then Lilith came to her side, wrapping an arm around her waist to steady her. As they walked, Lilith’s hands continued to wander, grazing every inch of sensitive skin she could reach until Zelda thought she’d go mad before they made it to the apartment.

Finally – they were so close – she just needed to unlock the door. She found the right key and lined it up, but Lilith chose that moment to dip fingers under her skirt again, raking blunt nails across her thigh, and Zelda hissed at the sensation, missing the lock entirely. Lilith chuckled lowly in her ear and took Zelda’s hand in her own, guiding the key into place as the redhead scrambled for the door handle.

The moment the door closed behind them, Zelda leaned against it and pulled Lilith to her, grip surprisingly strong. “Finish what you started,” she snarled, the breathy edge to her voice taking most of the bite out of her tone.

Lilith smirked and obliged, sliding Zelda’s skirt past her hips for the second time that night. “Needy, darling?”

Zelda whined and squirmed against Lilith, nearly resorting to begging, but the brunette delayed a moment longer, enjoying Zelda’s desperation sparking against her skin. She leaned down, nibbling along the pale column of Zelda’s throat before sinking her teeth in at the juncture of her shoulder to feel Zelda’s groan vibrate through her jaw.

“Do you know how badly I wanted to do that at the party?” Lilith admitted, soothing the already purple bruise with licks and kisses. “To leave a mark for everyone to see?”

Zelda whimpered, turning her head to pant in Lilith’s ear, words coming out in a rush. “Fuck me, take me, _claim me_.”

Lilith shuddered at the request and, unable to wait a second longer, slid three fingers into Zelda. They both groaned, Lilith pausing a moment to savor the wet, tight heat clenching around her fingers before settling into an intimately familiar rhythm.

Zelda keened, delicious friction so long overdue and _so good_. She could feel herself gushing into Lilith’s hand, arousal dripping down her thighs, yet couldn’t bring herself to care about the mess, not when Lilith’s fingers crooked, twisted, then crooked again, sending her barreling towards the edge at a frightening speed.

A thumb pressed down on her clit, the sensation so intense that her knees shook and she had to grab onto Lilith, head coming to rest on the woman’s shoulder as she absolutely pounded into her, fucking her into oblivion.

The familiar bite of an approaching orgasm returned, every nerve in her body over-sensitized, but gods, she didn’t want it to stop, sure she’d combust if Lilith held her off again.

“Don’t — don’t you dare stop,” Zelda huffed out, hips beginning to falter as Lilith drove her higher and higher.

Lilith cooed praise in her ear, threading her free hand through red-gold locks and pulling, delicious pain tingling through her scalp as her head was forced off Lilith’s shoulder.

“Open your eyes, love,” Lilith murmured, and Zelda whimpered before obeying, pupils blown so wide that Lilith could barely see the green of her irises.

“That’s it, my darling girl. Are you going to come?”

Zelda nodded, struggling to keep her eyes open, locked on Lilith’s. “Please.”

Lilith’s eyes flared, thrilled by her words, and she nodded herself, pulling the words from deep in her chest. “Then let go, dearest.”

And Zelda _came_ , oceans of pleasure flooding her senses as her world narrowed to the pulsing in her core and the fireworks behind her eyes and _Lilith_ , surrounding her, holding her, dragging out every twitch of her body and amplifying it until Zelda thought she might die right there (but oh, what a way to go).

Minutes passed; she didn’t know how many, but she was still panting and trembling, Lilith holding her against the door, though she didn’t seem to mind. She purred in contentment, running her fingers soothingly through Zelda’s hair.

“Darling, that—” Zelda cut herself off, huffing out a laugh, feeling it build in her chest until she was absolutely _giddy_ in Lilith’s arms.

“What?” Lilith asked, laughing along with her, and Zelda buried her nose in her neck, nuzzling into the spot that felt like it was made for her.

“After you _rudely_ left me on edge, I’d decided to argue that any orgasm you gave me at the party would have been just as good as the one you wanted to give me here.” She chuckled again, pulling Lilith even tighter against her. “But I don’t think I can make that argument anymore.”

She could almost feel Lilith’s chest swell with the praise, preening under her words, and Zelda straightened just long enough to kiss her gratitude before settling back into Lilith’s shoulder. “Just give me two more minutes, and then I can—”

Lilith shushed her, pressing little kisses to the bruise on her shoulder. “Don’t worry about me, dear.”

“But you didn’t—”

“I know.” Lilith smoothed a hand through her hair again before removing her fingers from Zelda’s core, making her gasp at the sensation. “Believe me, this was more than pleasurable enough.”

Zelda hummed, exhausted and content and unable to argue any further. “In the morning, then.”

“In the morning,” Lilith agreed, pulling Zelda off the door and deeper into her arms. “For now, let’s just get ready for bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> My CAOS blog is themoon-andher-love on tumblr; come say hello!


End file.
